


Pierce My Soul, Take My Heart

by elivigar



Series: Fall Into Me [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Dom Calum Hood, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Sexual Content, Hair-pulling, M/M, Masturbation, Piercings, Sexual Tension, Spanking, Sub Ashton Irwin, Subspace, There's some side Muke if you squint, There's something resembling a plot in there but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elivigar/pseuds/elivigar
Summary: The satisfied smile returns to Ashton’s face and he pushes himself into a fully standing position, placing his hands on his hips before he says, “I, my friend, got myself pierced.”Calum’s eyes automatically go to Ashton’s ears, then do a quick scan of his face. When no glinting metal catches his eye, he parts his lips in surprise. “Where?” he asks, boring his eyes into Ashton’s.Ashton’s smile falters for a fraction of a second, but it’s back before Calum can begin to ponder the implications. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” he asks.In which Ashton acquires a couple of piercings and it comes with a slight change in his way of being, and it throws Calum for a loop.
Relationships: Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin
Series: Fall Into Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096547
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	Pierce My Soul, Take My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say to defend myself. Some people (namely [Ainslee](https://ashesonthefloor.tumblr.com) and [Peyton](https://escapesos.tumblr.com), I believe) with unholy ideas prompted sub!Ashton and then someone mentioned piercings (this, of course, happened during the Superbloom concert on Friday evening), and then other people (namely [Beth](https://pxrxmoore.tumblr.com) and [Mandie](https://malumlftv.tumblr.com)) encouraged it because apparently everyone's horny, and I, like the idiot I am, decided to go for it. So, anyway, here's a few k of Cashton filth with a tiny hint of Muke and something resembling a plot if you squint; enjoy, lovelies! Come talk to me on [Tumblr](http://ashtcnirwin.tumblr.com)♥

It starts on a freezing cold Saturday in the last half of July.

Calum’s huddled up in a blanket by the dining table while he watches Michael and Luke argue about the correct way to make hot chocolate. He tuned them out several minutes ago, but the occasional profanity and insult still register in his brain, and it’s irritating. As their voices grow louder, Calum pinches the bridge of his nose and heaves a deep sigh.

“Stop fighting, for the love of all that’s holy,” he says, fixing them with a hard look; first Michael, then Luke. “It doesn’t matter how you make the hot chocolate, as long as it turns out hot and tasting like chocolate.”

“But he’s wrong,” Luke says, and the tone in his voice indicates that he’s less than three seconds away from stomping his foot against the floor.

“And you’re a brat,” Calum says, smacking his tongue. “Just go sit in the living room before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out there.”

Luke rolls his eyes, but leaves the kitchen in favour of the living room. A moment later, the TV is being turned on, and Michael’s focus returns to the pot on the stove.

“You’re grumpy today,” Michael comments as he stirs in the pot.

“I’m cold,” Calum says. “Everything’s cold.”

“The heater’s on, though.”

“Doesn’t change the fact that it’s cold.” Wrapping the blanket tighter around himself, Calum puts his legs up on the chair vis-à-vis and sighs. “We really oughta look into finding a place that keeps the temperatures out a little better than this place does.”

“A cardboard box fills that criteria, I’m pretty sure,” Michael says. “And you know Luke and I both agreed with you when we discussed it before Christmas, when this place was like a fucking furnace, but Ashton likes it here, for some reason, and Luke refuses to move anywhere without him and I’m not going anywhere without Luke, so-”

“So, we’re all grossly and embarrassingly codependent for a bunch of blokes in their mid-twenties, and maybe finding separate places to live would do us some good,” Calum finishes with a snort of laughter. 

There might be a hint of truth to the statement, but not enough for Calum to ever consider actually acting on it. He’s been living with Michael since they moved away from home to go to uni several years ago, then Luke came along a couple of years after, and it was as late as May a little over a year ago that Luke came home and declared that Ashton had suddenly and unexpectedly become single and needed a place to live. While somewhat hesitant to take on a third roommate, one he didn’t even know particularly well, when he had a stable job and strictly speaking could afford to find his own place, Luke pleaded and Michael took his side and Calum wound up caving, and that’s how he found himself moving into a nice, but poorly isolated four bedroom, two bathroom flat on a rainy day last June.

“Maybe,” Michael agrees as he pours a generous amount of sugar into the pot. “But I’m happy being codependent for a little while longer.”

“With Luke.”

“And with you and Ash.”

“But mostly with Luke.”

Michael shrugs his shoulders. “Maybe. Doesn’t matter. The point, anyway, is that while I agree that we should look around for a new place to live, it’s not gonna happen without some serious arm twisting, so either you move out on your own or you suck it up for the time being.”

Calum opens his mouth, ready to continue the argument, but before the words have gotten further than to the tip of his tongue, the front door slams open, then shut, followed by a loud shout of, “Okay, I fucking did it!”

Michael raises a quizzical eyebrow at Calum, who mirrors him. “What’s he done now?” Michael asks. “He didn’t actually manage to get that guy who works at the Costa down the street to fuck him in the backroom, did he?”

“I wouldn’t put it past him,” Calum sniggers.

Ashton strolls into view just then, complete with a wide, satisfied smile that does nothing but heighten the aforementioned theory. “I didn’t get him to fuck me,” he says as he leans his shoulder against the doorframe. “I did, however, put some of the birthday money mum gave me to good use.”

Calum and Michael share a quick glance. “Jesus Christ, what did you do?” Calum asks, slowly drawing his eyebrows together. “Buy some blow? Pay a prostitute? Hire a hitman to get back at your ex?”

“Thanks for automatically assuming I did something illegal.”

“I’ve learned to expect the worst,” Calum says. “Tell us, then. What is it you did?”

The satisfied smile returns to Ashton’s face and he pushes himself into a fully standing position, placing his hands on his hips before he says, “I, my friend, got myself pierced.”

Calum’s eyes automatically go to Ashton’s ears, then do a quick scan of his face. When no glinting metal catches his eye, he parts his lips in surprise. “Where?” he asks, boring his eyes into Ashton’s.

Ashton’s smile falters for a fraction of a second, but it’s back before Calum can begin to ponder the implications. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” he asks.

“I would, yeah, that’s why I’m asking,” Calum says. “Go on, tell us.”

Ashton huffs. “What if I don’t want to?”

Calum presses his lips together, smiling faintly. “If you didn’t want to, you wouldn’t have barged in here and teased us with a tiny bit of info, would you? So, what did you have pierced?”

Ashton tilts his head an inch or two to the side and wraps his arms around his own waist. There’s a hint of something defiant brewing in the depths of his eyes, as if he’s considering turning on his heel and leaving without sharing any more details. But then Calum quirks one eyebrow at him, and he seems to falter, just the slightest bit and his eyes go completely soft.

“Fine,” he says. “My nipples. And my dick.”

Michael chokes on his own spit. “You- _what?_ ” he sputters. “Luke! Get your ass back in here!”

“Your nipples and your dick,” Calum says, forcing his voice to stay steady despite the sudden increase in his heart rate.

Luke appears next to Ashton, eyes wide with confusion as he looks back and forth between the three of them. “What’s going on?” he asks.

“Ash here decided to go for a stroll into a piercing parlor today,” Calum says when neither Ashton nor Michael seem willing to indulge Luke. Looking at Ashton, he adds, “Wanna tell Luke _what_ parts of your body you had needles poked through?”

“Oh my God,” Luke says, gaze dropping to stare at Ashton’s chest, then briefly at his crotch. “You actually did it, didn’t you?”

“You- what?” Michael demands. “You knew about this?”

“I told him a while back that I wanted to do it,” Ashton says easily.

“And you actually did it,” Luke says, grinning in apparent delight. “Can I see?”

Michael groans. “Go somewhere else if he’s gonna get his dick out. I don’t wanna see that, especially not in the kitchen. We eat in here, for fuck’s sake.”

“Fine,” Luke says. “Bathroom, Ash?”

Ashton grins back at Luke and turns around to leave, but not before locking eyes with Calum for one, two, three loaded beats. Then they’re gone, and Michael and Calum are left alone in the kitchen once again. It’s completely quiet for a few seconds, save for the soft simmering sounds coming from the pot.

“If any of those get infected, I’m not taking him to the fucking emergency room,” Michael says.

Calum can’t think of anything to say, so he just hums as he lets himself get lost in thought and in the hot tingling sensation that has settled somewhere in his lower belly.

-ˋˏ ༻✿༺ ˎˊ-

Calum wonders when and how it happened. 

Of his three roommates, Ashton’s probably the one he’s the least close to; not because there’s any animosity between them or because they’re particularly different people, but because they’ve never seemed to click one hundred percent. Before Ashton moved in with them, Calum never spent any one-on-one time with him, so to suddenly be sharing a bathroom with the guy and having their bedrooms separated by a single, thin wall, was a lot to get used to at once. And it’s not that Ashton’s difficult to share living quarters with; he’s reasonably clean and tidy, he doesn’t take ridiculously long showers, he doesn’t listen to loud music at all hours of the day, he doesn’t bring people home to fuck more often than is to be expected, he doesn’t make food that makes the whole house smell, and he has the decency to wait for everyone to wake up before he turns on the blender to make his breakfast smoothies.

In short, there’s nothing wrong with Ashton.

Except for one thing. Just one tiny thing. One that Calum is completely unable to put his finger on, despite valiant effort. It’s tension of some kind; not an obvious and irritating kind, not one that everyone who sees them interact would be able to notice, not one that’s easily confronted and taken care of. It’s not a negative kind either, Calum thinks, nor is it directly positive. It’s just _there_ , and he doesn’t know if it’s always been there or if it’s gradually expanded and turned into what it is. What he does know, however, is that ever since the day Ashton came home and announced his newly acquired body art, said tension has skyrocketed. There’s no doubt in his mind that it has a lot to do with the fact that Ashton keeps looking at him in a certain way whenever he thinks Calum isn’t looking, all intense and somehow pleading.

Either Ashton has always looked at Calum like that and Calum just hasn’t noticed, or it’s a recent development. He doesn’t know which alternative he prefers, he just knows that he doesn’t mind either.

August comes bearing unusually high temperatures, albeit not unpleasantly so. Luke succumbs to a cold that leaves him bed-ridden and whiny for three days straight, and Michael takes it upon himself to play nurse. The result is that by the time Luke is getting better, Michael falls ill, and it’s all Calum can do to not roll his eyes when Luke insists on making Michael soup and cuddling up in bed with him. It’s sweet, by all means, but also terribly mushy and irresponsible. He and Ashton agree that at this pace, they’ll all be stuck in an eternal circle of sore throats, coughing, fever and mucus.

“At least there’s no vomiting or diarrhea,” Ashton points out one day when he and Calum are seated on opposite ends of the couch while the TV drones on.

“Oh yeah, baby, talk dirty to me,” Calum says flatly as he switches the channel, landing on a rerun of a _Breaking Bad_ -episode.

“I could if you wanted me to,” Ashton says.

Calum raises an eyebrow at him. “Excuse me?”

Ashton shrugs, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “If you want me to talk dirty to you, I could.”

“I have no idea what to say to that,” Calum says as he turns his attention back to the TV. 

While maintaining an outward appearance of complete indifference, his thoughts are racing and as is his heart. That Ashton enjoys flirting and teasing is hardly news; Calum realised that approximately twenty minutes after Luke brought him home to have dinner with them several years ago, long before they became roommates, and he’s since witnessed it on several occasions. Once or twice on drunken nights out, Calum’s been the recipient of said flirting and teasing, though it’s never gone further than a sloppy kiss on the cheek. But they’re not drunk now, there’s no heavy bass making their blood drum in their veins, no dim lighting that helps blur the lines they’re supposed to stay inside. It’s mid-afternoon, they’re both in comfortable and entirely unsexy clothing, and Calum’s tired from work and he’s as sober as the day he was born.

“It’s a simple yes or no-question,” Ashton says. Calum shifts his gaze to the side again, and he immediately wishes he hadn’t. While one of Ashton’s hands is resting innocently on the throw pillow in his lap, the other one is busy playing gently with one of his nipples. Calum can make out the outline of the ring that’s stuck through it through the white t-shirt Ashton’s wearing. Giving his own nipple a slight pinch, Ashton bites down on his bottom lip and shoots his gaze down to Calum’s shoulder.

Huffing, Calum forces himself to look away and ignores the sharp tug of arousal that shoots through him. “Careful what you wish for,” he says, and he’s quite proud at how perfectly level his voice is.

Ashton releases an audible breath. “They’re almost fully healed, you know,” he mumbles. “I’ve only had them for four weeks, the guy at the parlor said it’d be at least six, but they don’t really hurt that much anymore. Just a little bit. Just enough.”

Calum shakes his head, clenching his jaw ever so slightly to help force back the string of curses that are begging to be let out. “Good for you, Ash,” he says. “Do you want something or are you just gonna sit there and bother me for no reason?”

It takes a few seconds before Ashton responds with a quiet, “Dunno.”

They sit in silence after that, but it’s tense in a way that Calum has never experienced while in Ashton’s company. In the corner of his eye, he can see that Ashton’s still playing with his nipple and he hears the occasional noise that slips out. It’s obvious what he’s doing, anyone with an IQ above five would be able to tell, but Calum doesn’t acknowledge it. He lets Ashton do his thing, pointedly pretending not to notice, and when Ashton eventually rises to his feet and stalks into his bedroom, slamming the door shut, Calum smiles for no one to see.

While nothing’s been resolved, some sort of confrontation has at least taken place. Calum can work with that.

-ˋˏ ༻✿༺ ˎˊ-

It’s too fucking early in the morning, and Calum feels dead on his feet as he pads from his bedroom to the kitchen. Heavy drops of rain are drumming against the windows, and daylight has only barely started making its daily appearance, leaving the flat relatively dark. Ashton’s standing by the coffee maker, back turned to Calum; he’s wearing a pair of grey trackies that are hanging low on his hips and a thin jumper, his feet bare against the cold hardwood floor.

“Morning,” Calum mumbles as he walks up behind Ashton, reaching over his head to grab a glass from the cupboard. Having opted out of putting a shirt on, his upper body is naked, and when he stretches a little to reach the glass, his upper chest makes contact with Ashton’s shoulders.

“Morning,” Ashton responds after a beat, and it comes out slightly breathless.

Stilling with his fingers wrapped around the glass, Calum smirks. “Did you sleep well?” he asks as he takes a step forward, closing in the last remaining distance between them. His front molds perfectly against the slight sway of Ashton’s back.

Ashton nods, and he too has stilled mid-task, coffee maker seemingly temporarily forgotten as he pushes back against Calum. If he thinks he’s being subtle, he’s sorely mistaken, Calum thinks to himself with an inward snigger.

Letting go of the glass, Calum lowers his arm until it’s resting on Ashton’s hip. “Was that a, ‘ _I slept well, Cal, thanks for asking_ ’?” he asks. “I didn’t hear you say anything. Not very polite to not answer a direct question, is it?”

“I- no, it’s not,” Ashton says, swallowing audibly.

“It’s not, no,” Calum agrees, leaning in just the slightest bit to talk directly into Ashton’s ear. “So, what do you say, then?”

A shiver courses through Ashton’s body and he bows his head forward while pushing his ass back against Calum’s crotch. “I slept well, thanks for asking,” he mumbles.

Tightening his grip of Ashton’s waist just the slightest bit, Calum whispers, “Good boy.” Ashton whimpers, but Calum’s already taken a step back, leaving Ashton slightly panting with his hands braced on the kitchen counter. Turning around, Calum says, “Let me know when the coffee’s ready, yeah? I’ll be in the living room.” He only barely catches the soft noise Ashton lets out, but he does catch it, and it makes him grin widely as he slumps down on the couch and adjusts the semi he’s sporting in his pyjama bottoms.

And when Luke wakes up a few minutes later and heads directly to the kitchen, Calum hears him ask, “You okay, Ash? You look a little warm. You’re not getting sick, are you?”, to which Ashton mumbles something indecipherable. Sighing contently, Calum grabs a blanket and throws it over himself before he puts his feet up on the coffee table.

When Ashton and Luke emerge from the kitchen a little while later, Ashton sits down right next to Calum, wordlessly handing him a coffee mug. “Thanks, love,” he says, smiling sweetly at Ashton, who merely grunts in response.

“‘ _Love_ ’?” Luke questions from where he’s sitting in the corner, feet tucked in underneath himself. “Do I even wanna know?”

“Nothing to know,” Ashton says, cradling his own mug in his hands. “Nothing at all.”

Luke snorts, but doesn’t make any further inquiries before he turns on the TV and locates the morning news.

-ˋˏ ༻✿༺ ˎˊ-

“No, that’s not- no, Luke, you don’t throw the fucking garlic in at the same time as the onions!” Michael exclaims as he attempts to push Luke out of the way.

“Why not?” Luke demands, refusing to move from where he’s busy stirring in the pan at the stove. “I like garlic, we all do!”

“Yeah, but the onions need more time than the garlic, so now the garlic’s gonna get burned before the onions are done!”

“No, they’re not! I always do it like this, it’s fine as long as you don’t crank the heat up too much!”

Michael throws his hands up in the air, but gives up on getting Luke out of the way. “They’re gonna get _burned_ , Luke,” he says as he instead focuses his attention on the bell peppers lying on the counter, waiting to be diced.

Luke throws Michael a sideways glare. “Oh, so you’re saying that all the food I make you guys tastes like burned garlic, then?” he asks sourly.

“No, that’s not- oh, fuck you,” Michael mutters as he gets started on the bell peppers.

“If only,” Luke mutters back.

Michael grunts. “Whatever.”

Calum feels like he’s watching a poorly written drama film, and not for the first time, he wonders what goes on with Michael and Luke when no one else is around. It’s something, for sure, there has to be, but Calum’s not about to get involved. Instead he just sits there by the table, drinking his water while watching Luke’s tense profile and Michael’s equally tense back as they work in silence. It’s a dance they’ve been engaging in for at least two years, and Calum wonders if the music will ever stop for long enough for them to pull their heads out of their asses.

Finishing his water, he stands up and heads to the bathroom, where he strips down and gets in the shower. He makes quick work of cleaning off the grime of the day before he dries himself off, tying the towel around his hips and heading to his bedroom in search for clean clothes. Though he manages to find a clean pair of jeans and underwear, it’s apparently been a while since he cleaned socks, t-shirts or jumpers, because he’s all out. He considers just throwing on something from his laundry hamper, but ultimately decides against it; no need to taint his body with old sweat and dead skin cells for the hell of it. Putting on the boxers and jeans, he leaves the towel in a heap on the floor and heads a few paces down the hallway, giving Ashton’s bedroom door a quick knock.

“Ash? You awake?” he says when he doesn’t receive a response. Still nothing. Shrugging, he pushes the door open and steps inside. 

While not by much, Ashton’s bedroom is the biggest in the flat, and it takes Calum a couple of seconds to get a complete overview of it. When he does, however, he freezes and his heart temporarily relocates to his throat. Ashton’s lying on his back on his bed, completely naked, skin flushed from head to toe as he works a toy into himself at a slow, agonising pace. His head is thrown back, lips parted in pleasure, and his cock – his _pierced_ cock – is lying full and heavy against his stomach, leaking precum, while he’s using his free hand to toy with his left nipple.

Calum can feel himself starting to harden in his jeans, but he leans casually against the doorframe and quirks an eyebrow before asking, “Having fun?” The fact that Ashton doesn’t jump at all, doesn’t seem the least bit surprised when he makes eye contact with Calum, tells Calum that he knew damn well that he was being watched.

Giving his nipple a twist, Ashton moans as he shoves the toy roughly inside himself, just once, before resuming the slow pace. “Fun, yeah,” he says.

Calum nods, maintains eye contact for a couple of more seconds before he shrugs and steps over to Ashton’s dresser. “Well, don’t mind me, I just needed to borrow a t-shirt and some socks,” he says as he locates said items and pulls them out.

“Seriously?” Ashton snaps when Calum’s almost by the door. “You’re just gonna leave?”

Slowly turning back around, Calum smiles thinly. “You look busy, and I’m not rude, so I won’t interrupt,” he says.

Ashton’s hips twitch, and he squeezes his eyes shut. “Fucking hell, I hate you,” he whimpers.

Calum’s dick is dangerously close to full hardness, and it’s uncomfortable on account of how tight his jeans are, but he ignores it. “Why’s that?” he asks. “I haven’t done anything, have I?”

“You- fuck, get over here and _help_ me, you infuriating tease,” Ashton pants, and he’s picked up the pace with his hand, fucking himself with quick, shallow thrusts that punch the most beautiful little noises out of him.

“Why would I wanna do that?” Calum asks with a curt, humourless chuckle. “First you ignore me when I knock on your door, just so I’d come in here anyway and find you fucking yourself with a dildo, and then you start cursing at me and calling me names. So… no, I don’t wanna help you, you don’t deserve it. Learn how to behave and how to ask nicely for the things you want, then maybe I’ll reconsider.”

Ashton’s mouth drops open, in part shock, part pleasure, and it takes every last ounce of willpower in Calum’s body to walk out of the room and close the door. His dick’s straining against his jeans and he considers going to his room to do something about it, if nothing else then to get the edge off. But then he thinks about the desperation in Ashton’s eyes, the neediness in his voice as he asked Calum to help him get off, and he decides that no, he’s not gonna get off to the thought of Ashton until he has Ashton himself pleading and moaning underneath him.

-ˋˏ ༻✿༺ ˎˊ-

Over the next few days, Ashton appears to be avoiding Calum as much as he can without rousing suspicion with Michael and Luke. He makes sure to never be left alone with Calum, and when they’re all hanging out in the living room or having dinner together in the kitchen, he makes eye contact with everything and everyone except Calum. In addition to that, he’s being uncharacteristically grumpy, rude and sometimes downright bratty. 

It’s frustrating in a way, but it’s also hilarious, because Calum _knows_ that what Ashton’s doing is attempting to sulk his way into Calum’s bed. No matter how much Calum wants it, no matter how much he wants Ashton, he has enough willpower to resist, and as the days go by, Ashton grows sourer and sourer.

Calum hears him every night, moaning unnecessarily loudly, and it doesn’t end until Michael confronts him about it over breakfast one late Sunday morning early in October and tells him to knock it the fuck off.

“Not all of us appreciate the live porn,” he says with a pointed look at Calum, and okay, so maybe Michael _has_ picked up on something, then. Luke, luckily, seems oblivious as he’s far more focused on scarfing down his scrambled eggs than on the conversation.

Ashton doesn’t reply with more than a low grunt, and Calum smiles. “You should probably apologise, don’t you think?” he asks. “For forcing Michael to listen to your... extracurriculars every night?”

Eyes darting up to meet Calum’s, Ashton clenches his teeth. “Whatever.”

Sighing deeply, Calum leans back in his chair. “Apologise, Ash. Now.”

“No,” Ashton snaps.

“No?” Calum repeats quizzically, keeping his voice low. “Well, that’s too bad. After all, doing what you’re told for once could potentially get you some rewards in the end, don’t you think?”

The hardness in Ashton’s eyes seems to melt away completely at that, and he stares at Calum for a solid ten seconds or so before his shoulders slump as he diverts his gaze to the table. Drawing a deep breath, he says, “Sorry, Michael.”

Michael frowns at Ashton, then at Calum. “Uhm… okay,” he says slowly. “Thanks, I guess, but… whatever fucked up games you two are playing, don’t bring it to the fucking breakfast table. Some of us like our food sans kinky games.”

Ashton flushes, but Calum merely shrugs, and they finish up their breakfast in silence.

It’s only a few hours later, when Luke heads out for coffee with a friend that he somehow can’t remember the name of when asked and Michael leaves at the same time claiming to have an appointment with a potential client, that Ashton initiates a conversation with Calum for the first time in what feels like seven months.

Calum’s sitting on the couch with an interior magazine in his hands when Ashton plonks down halfway in his lap and says, “How much longer, Cal?”

Not taking his eyes off the magazine, Calum drones, “How much longer until what, Ash?”

“Until you fuck me.”

“What makes you think I wanna fuck you? Or touch you in any way at all, really?”

Ashton falls silent at that, and he removes himself from Calum immediate vicinity, instead sitting down next to him. “I thought… I mean, don’t you?” he asks, and his voice sounds unusually small all of a sudden. A hint of genuine insecurity and vulnerability bleeds through a thin crack in the question, and it makes something uncomfortable tug at Calum’s heart.

Rolling his lips, he closes the magazine and puts it down on the coffee table before turning his body around to face Ashton. “All gameplay aside for a moment?” he asks, and Ashton nods quickly. “I do wanna fuck you, give you whatever you need, but I like toying with you.”

“I’ve noticed,” Ashton says. “So… now what?”

“Depends on what _you_ want,” Calum says. “We probably should’ve had this conversation before we started doing what we’re doing, but better late than never, so… If you want me to take you to bed right now and put an end to the games, say the word and I will.”

Ashton looks Calum right in the eyes, and there’s a storm of thoughts going on in his head. His chest is rising and falling, slowly and steadily, and in the end he shakes his head, then promptly stands up. “Maybe later,” he says before he, without any further ado, pulls his jumper over his head, then drops his trousers and boxers to the floor, and sits back down. “For now I think I just wanna sit here next to you. Sundays are for relaxing, aren’t they?”

Calum exhales deeply through his nose as he grabs the magazine back from the table. “Give me two safewords,” he says as he opens it on the page he left off on. “One for if you wanna put an end to the games and get down to business, one for when we’re fucking or whatever and you can’t take anymore.”

“Tulips and red, respectively,” Ashton says immediately.

“And if I ask if you’re okay, and you are and you wanna continue, what do you say?”

“Green, classic and simple.”

Calum nods curtly, then focuses all his attention on the magazine article. It’s difficult with Ashton sitting stark naked next to him, and it becomes even more difficult when a warm hand is placed on Calum’s thigh and starts sliding up and down.

“Did I say you could touch me?” Calum asks.

“You didn’t.”

“Then why are you doing it?”

Ashton sighs shakily on a, “Sorry,” as he withdraws his hand and starts toying with his own nipple instead.

“Did I say you could touch _yourself_?”

“I… please, Cal,” Ashton whimpers.

Calum rolls his eyes. “Go take a cold shower, Ash, and don’t you dare touch yourself.”

“But I want-”

“Don’t care. Go on, be a good boy.”

“But-”

“ _Go,_ ” Calum snaps. “Now. I’m not gonna ask again.”

Ashton remains seated for another few seconds, clearly contemplating whether or not to obey, before he stands up. It’s all Calum can do to not lift his head to look at Ashton’s ass he walks away, disappearing into the bathroom. Once the sound of the door closing reaches his ears, however, he tilts his head back to rest on the back cushions and closes his eyes. It’s astonishing how little Ashton has to do to get Calum to near full hardness; he barely has to exist, barely has to open his mouth, and Calum’s body reacts so violently one would think they were forty minutes into some serious foreplay.

He considers how to go about the rest of the day, whether he should ignore Ashton’s pleas and advances, or if he should give in. Both options are tempting, both hot, and the idea of driving Ashton as close to tears as possible before giving him what he wants is nothing short of delicious. But then he remembers how Ashton looked with a dildo up his ass, sweating and whimpering as he fucked himself while Calum watched, and he gets off the couch and heads to Ashton’s bedroom.

The bed’s neatly made, and Calum lies down on his back in the middle of it, legs crossed and hands clasped under his head. He hasn’t spent much time in Ashton’s room in the past, he’s never had any reason to, but while he waits for Ashton to finish showering, he lets his eyes drift along the walls he can see from where he’s lying. A framed Queen-poster is hanging on the wall straight ahead, surrounded by photos of miscellaneous people, most of whom Calum has no idea who is. A large potted plant is standing in one corner, a full bookcase in the other, with a neatly organised desk barely fitting in between.

Just as he’s started to check out the titles in the bookcase, Ashton comes walking into the room, hair damp while a towel is tied around his waist. 

He stops dead in his tracks when he sees Calum, and his lips part. “Oh,” he says.

“Oh?” Calum asks. “You’ve been drooling at me for weeks, and now I’m in your bed and all you can say is, ‘ _Oh_ ’?”

“Sorry,” Ashton says, gaze dropping to the floor. “Where do you want me?”

“How about you start by losing that towel and get over here.”

Ashton nearly stumbles in his hurry to obey, but soon enough, he’s kneeling next to Calum, eyes wide as he peers down at him. His cock is half-hard and resting on his thigh, and Calum sniggers.

“That hard up for it, are you?” he asks. “We haven’t done anything at all, and you’re already turned on.”

“Aren’t you?” Ashton snarks.

“Watch your mouth,” Calum says as he sits up. “Lie down on your front.”

Doing as he’s told, Ashton grabs a pillow to rest his head on, then lies perfectly still. Pulling his jumper off, but keeping his trousers on for the time being, Calum gets settled next to Ashton’s hips. He drags his hands along Ashton’s spine, starting at the top, then stopping when he reaches the swell of his ass. Kneading the soft flesh, he admires the toned muscle that flexes under his touch, before he raises his hand and promptly delivers a slap that effectively shatters the silence in the room. Ashton whimpers, but to his credit, he stays completely still.

“You okay?” Calum asks.

“Green, green,” Ashton breathes.

“Safeword?”

“Red.”

Satisfied, Calum smacks his ass again, a little harder this time, and Ashton whimpers, but remains completely still. “Do you know why I’m doing this?” he asks as he rubs his palm against the already reddening skin, before bearing down again.

“Because-” Ashton clutches onto the pillow. “Because I talked back.”

“And you know you deserve it?” Smack. “Is that why you’re staying exactly where you are even though this has to hurt?” Smack. “You know you’re in no position to argue?”

On the sixth smack, Ashton cries out soundly, and Calum’s dick twitches in his trousers. “Yes,” Ashton pants. “Yes, I know.”

“And how many do you think you deserve?”

“However many you see fit.”

He’s letting Calum take the reins completely, then. Okay. “Well, we’re at six now,” Calum murmurs, gently massaging the cheek. “How about we try ten to start with?”

“Whatever you want,” Ashton says, and the words are barely out of his mouth before Calum gives him three hard slaps in quick succession. “Oh my God,” Ashton gasps, and he’s shaking from head to toe, muscles trembling as he’s clearly doing everything he can to stay still.

“One more and maybe you’ve learned your place,” Calum says. Sweat has started to form on his forehead and on his back, a combined effort by the arousal that seems to overtake his body more and more for each passing second, and the physical temperature of the room, which has heightened considerably. Ashton’s breathing is starting to calm the slightest bit, becoming a little less erratic, when Calum strikes again, and he throws his head back and sobs. His ass cheek is flaming red, and Calum takes a few seconds to caress it gently before he orders Ashton to get up on his knees.

“What are you gonna do?” Ashton asks, voice raspy as he climbs up on all fours, resting his lower arms on the mattress.

“Whatever I want, wasn’t that the deal?” Calum asks as he roots through the drawer on Ashton’s bedside table, coming up with a bottle of lube and a condom wrapper.

Ashton swallows. “Whatever you want,” he says.

“I thought so,” Calum says with a humourless laugh as he pops the lid of the lube bottle open and squeezes a generous amount onto his fingers. Chucking it to the side, he positions himself behind Ashton, grabbing a firm hold of his hip with his clean hand. “You know,” he says as he leans down and presses a kiss to the bottom of Ashton’s spine, “that’s a pretty big bottle of lube and it’s nearly half empty.”

“I know,” Ashton whispers.

“So, how long have you had it?” Calum taunts as he bites down on the already abused cheek. “A week? Two weeks? Given how desperate you’ve been acting lately, it wouldn’t surprise me if you only just got it. How many times have you fucked yourself with the first and best thing you could find, wishing it was a real cock, huh?”

Ashton inhales languidly, then exhales on a whine. “Every night. Sometimes in the afternoon. Sometimes in the mornings.”

“Every night, some afternoons, and some mornings,” Calum repeats. “And despite that, you’re still so desperate for me to have my way with you.”

“Yeah, I- oh, _oh_ , fuck!” Ashton’s arms collapse underneath himself when Calum pushes a finger inside him; it slides in easily. Too easily.

Dragging his finger back out, Calum says, “I told you not to touch yourself in the shower. But your hole is far too loose for you _not_ to have had something up there recently. Or is it just always like that these days, because of all the times you’ve fucked yourself?”

“From this morning,” Ashton gasps. “Before breakfast.”

“Before breakfast,” Calum chuckles darkly. “You fucked yourself before breakfast and yet you were still a complete brat afterwards. Can’t fuck that bad attitude out with a toy, huh? Get up on your hands. Now.”

Ashton obliges, but he collapses back down almost immediately. Bending forward, Calum grabs a harsh hold of his hair and yanks. “You okay?”

“Green, fucking- green!”

Giving Ashton’s hair another pull, Calum pushes another finger into his ass; the resistance is minimal. “God, you’re easy,” Calum says as he fucks his fingers in and out slowly, keeping a tight grip on Ashton’s hair. “So desperate, so needy, you’ll gladly take anything I give you, won’t you?”

Ashton sobs, and it sounds wet, like there are tears streaming from his eyes. “Anything,” he says, voice barely audible. “Whatever you want.”

Calum hums while crooking his fingers experimentally at different levels, searching, searching, until Ashton lets out a sound that’s closer to a scream than anything else. Unable to hold back the groan that forces its way up his throat, Calum gives Ashton’s hair another yank while aiming his fingers for the same spot repeatedly until Ashton’s full-on sobbing out a constant stream of pleas.

“Cal, please, please, please,” he chokes, pushing his ass back. “I- I’m- please, fuck, please, I-” He cuts himself off and before Calum gets the chance to react or respond in any way, Ashton’s entire body goes taut, and he wails as he comes completely untouched with Calum’s fingers buried in his ass and his head forced back into what has to be an uncomfortable angle.

As soon as it’s over, Calum pulls his fingers out and lets go of Ashton’s hair, and Ashton collapses onto his front, legs giving in underneath him.

“I don’t think I remember telling you you were allowed to come,” Calum says as he pushes his trousers and underwear off with shaky hands. “Turn over. Now.”

Doing as he’s told, Ashton flops over on his back. He’s a vision, flushed cheeks streaked with tears, eyes glassy and his lips bitten raw. Tossing his clothes to the floor, Calum climbs on top of him, shuffling up until his cock is lined up with Ashton’s face. 

He offers a smile as he drags his fingers gently along Ashton’s cheek. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Ashton rasps, leaning into the touch. When Calum raises an eyebrow, he smiles weakly and adds, “Green. Very green.”

“Okay.” Calum retracts his hand after a few seconds, planting them firmly on the headboard above Ashton’s head. “I didn’t give you permission to come, did I?”

“No. I’m sorry, I just-”

“I don’t wanna hear your excuses or apologies,” Calum interrupts. “I don’t care. I’m gonna fuck your mouth, and you’re gonna take it like a good boy, right?”

Ashton nods. “Yeah, yes.”

“Why?”

“Because I came even though I hadn’t asked for permission and I have to be punished for it.”

“Correct.” Shifting his hips until the tip of his cock slides past Ashton’s already parted lips, he says, “Two taps on my thigh if you need me to stop.” Ashton nods before opening his mouth further, letting Calum slide in, inch by inch until he’s nearly fully enveloped in the wet heat of his mouth.

Ashton’s eyes flutter shut when Calum starts thrusting, slowly and carefully at first to test the waters. But Ashton doesn’t protest, doesn’t indicate in any way that he’s uncomfortable, and Calum closes his eyes and tilts his head back as he starts fucking his hips in earnest. It feels like heaven, after having spent night after night forcing himself not to touch himself to the sounds of Ashton getting off, to finally be right where he wants to be, with who he wants to be here with. 

When Calum picks up his pace further, Ashton grunts and gags, but he grabs a firm hold of Calum’s hips in what Calum recognises as a wordless encouragement to continue. Calum has half a mind to come like this, to ride out his orgasm while forcing Ashton to swallow his cum, because he absolutely could and he has a feeling that Ashton would love it. But then he opens his eyes and looks down at Ashton’s face; it’s screwed up in equal parts concentration, pleasure and desperation, tears rolling down his cheeks, sweat matting his hear to his forehead, and Calum realises with a jolt that he hasn’t even fucking _kissed_ Ashton yet.

Mentally slapping himself into some semblance of control, he pulls his cock out of Ashton’s mouth and slides down to straddle his hips. Ashton’s gasping for breath, and he’s shaking from head to toe, but when he opens his eyes to look at Calum, he looks nothing short of blissed out. Nudging Ashton’s legs apart, Calum lies down between them, cupping Ashton’s face with one hand while using the other to keep himself up.

“Come here,” he mumbles as he leans down to connect their lips in a searing kiss. Ashton whimpers as he kisses back, lips quivering as they part to let Calum lick into his mouth. They’re both sweaty and Ashton’s stomach is covered with his own cum from earlier, and it’s so fucking filthy, but in the best way he could possibly imagine.

Calum doesn’t pull back until Ashton’s stop shaking, but even then he keeps his hand on his face. “You okay?”

“Green,” Ashton whispers.

Nodding, Calum sits up and reaches for the lube and the condom. “I’m gonna be nice and give you what you’ve been so desperate for,” Calum says as he tears the condom packet open and rolls it onto himself. “Maybe an actual cock in your ass will inspire you to stop behaving like such a brat, yeah? God knows everyone in your life would be better off if that was the case.”

“Whatever you think is best,” Ashton says, and though his voice is weak, his cock has started to harden up again, and his ever-leaking eyes are dark.

Squirting out a generous amount of lube, Calum slathers up his cock before telling Ashton to part his legs and raise his hips. “Think you can take me like this or do you need me to prep you more?” he asks as he presses the head of his cock against Ashton’s hole.

“Anything you want,” Ashton says.

Calum hesitates for a beat, desperately unwilling to hurt Ashton in any way he doesn’t want. But Ashton’s face is open and trusting underneath the lust, and Calum chooses to trust Ashton’s judgement as he pushes inside. He goes slow, keeps his eyes on Ashton’s face for any signs of discomfort. He’s almost fully inside when Ashton closes his eyes and lets out a long, whimpering sigh and what could either be a random sound of nonsense or a plea. Once buried to the hilt, Calum sits up and grabs a firm hold of the back of Ashton’s thighs to keep them pushed back and apart.

“Is this gonna teach you some manners?” he asks as he starts rocking his hips. “Are you gonna be polite to me, to Michael, to Luke, later?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll- I- I’ll be good,” Ashton moans. “Fuck me well enough and I’ll be so good, I promise.”

Calum chuckles low in his throat. “Oh, so I’m _not_ fucking you well enough right now?” he asks. Throwing one of Ashton’s legs over his shoulder, he lets himself fall forward as he picks up his pace, slamming inside again and again until Ashton’s reduced to a quivering mess. “What about now?” Calum pats. “This good enough?”

“I…” is all Ashton’s able to get out.

“Can’t talk now, can you?” Calum taunts. "Guess you don't really need full use of your throat either, then." He brings a hand up and wraps his fingers loosely around Ashton’s exposed throat, giving a gentle squeeze. “Two taps, remember?”

Ashton nods frantically, and Calum tightens his hold on his throat. It’s a beautiful sight to behold, Calum thinks through the rush of euphoria that’s slowly taking over his brain; Ashton completely at his mercy, soaked with sweat and tears and his own cum, gasping for breath as Calum fucks into him so hard the whole bed is moving with it. He makes sure to keep an even pressure on Ashton’s throat that only allows the bare minimum of air to enter his lungs, and he feels it when Ashton’s stomach muscles tighten and his thighs are starting to quiver. Too close to the edge himself to deny Ashton the release, he tightens his fingers the slightest bit and that’s what prompts Ashton to climax for the second time, his cock spurting weakly where it’s pressed between their stomachs.

Letting go of Ashton’s throat, Calum sits back up and wraps his arm fully around Ashton’s thigh as he sets a furious pace. Ashton sobs with what sounds like both pleasure and oversensitivity, but they come out weak and breathless and awfully raw, and it’s the final push Calum needs to reach his orgasm. He almost collapses forward with the force of it, his vision going white as he fucks his way through it, letting out a series of groans that originate from somewhere deep, deep within him.

It takes him what feels like half an eternity to come down, and when he does, it’s only through sheer force of will that manages to remove the condom, tie it and toss it to the floor before he flops down next to Ashton. He only takes a moment to catch his breath before he pulls Ashton in close, hearing how laboured and erratic his respiration is.

“You with me?” he asks, and his suspicions are confirmed when he only receives a small whimper in response. Wrapping an arm around Ashton’s back, he shuffles a little up on the bed until Ashton’s ear is resting directly over his heart. “You’re okay, I’ve got you,” he murmurs, pressing a kiss to the top of Ashton’s head. “Listen to my heartbeat, yeah? I’m right here with you. You did so well, love.”

It takes another couple of minutes of Calum pressing kisses to his head and mumbling sweet nothingness before Ashton manages to snap out of it. He doesn’t move, but utters an exhausted sigh of, “Cal?”

“Right here,” Calum says, rubbing his nose against the sweaty curls at Ashton’s temple. “You back?”

“Getting there,” Ashton whispers. “That was… so good.”

“Pretty fucking amazing if you ask me,” Calum chuckles. “You doing alright? How’s your throat? And your ass?”

Ashton snuffles. “Everything’s great. Just amazing. Thank you for that.”

Calum smiles crookedly. “I feel like I’m the one who’s supposed to say thank you, but you’re welcome.”

“Can we do that again sometime or was this a one-off?”

“Anytime you want, love,” Calum murmurs, and receives a happy sigh in response. “Was all that okay with you? The spanking, the choking, the-”

“This ain’t my first rodeo,” Ashton cuts in. “I know how to use my safewords.”

“Hm, alright.” Taking a deep breath, Calum wriggles out from their embrace and shuffles off the bed.

“No, don’t- please don’t leave,” Ashton says as he all but throws himself after Calum, staring up at him with wide, still glassy eyes. “Please. Stay, just for a bit before you… go.”

“Just gonna go fetch us something to drink, love,” Calum says with a soft smile. “Don’t worry, I’ll be back in two minutes.”

“Oh,” Ashton says as he falls back. “Okay. Two minutes.”

“Two minutes,” Calum promises before he walks out, heading directly for the kitchen. It’s only when he enters the kitchen that he’s rudely reminded of the fact that it’s not just him and Ashton living in the flat. The reminder comes in the shape of a horrified-looking Luke and an exasperated-looking Michael, both of whom are sitting by the dining table with a mug of tea each.

Figuring the cat’s already out of the bag, Calum doesn’t bother trying to hide his naked form before he grabs a full carton of apple juice from the fridge along with two glasses from the cupboard.

“If you’re gonna engage in whatever the _hell_ that was, at least have the decency to do it while we’re out,” Michael says as Calum turns back around.

“You were out when we started,” Calum says. “Speaking of, how was your date?”

“Delightful,” Michael says. “How was fucking Ashton’s brains out? Is he still alive, by the way?”

“Also delightful. And yes, he’s very much alive.”

“Please leave,” Luke mutters, his eyes firmly locked on his tea. “Your junk is out and it’s not that I mind seeing your junk on a normal day, but I know where it was just now and you have a serious case of sex-face going on and it’s gross.”

Calum grins, but doesn’t waste another second before he returns to Ashton’s bedroom. Ashton has crawled under the covers, and he looks just about as soft and lovely as a person possibly can, in Calum’s opinion. Pouring apple juice into both glasses, Calum hands one to Ashton before chugging down his own in one go.

“Well, we’ve traumatised poor Luke, but he and Michael had a nice date,” he says as he joins Ashton under the covers. Waiting for Ashton to finish his juice and put the glass away, he pulls him in, wrapping his arms tightly around him.

“Good,” Ashton says. “Dunno if they really thought they fooled us earlier when they left. Do you think they did?”

“Probably not, they’re not that particular brand of stupid.”

“Many other brands of stupid, though.”

“So many.”

Nuzzling into Calum’s chest, Ashton laughs tiredly. “Mhm. Hey, can you do something with my piercings next time?”

“I was gonna do it this time, but… dunno, there were so many new things to focus on as it was,” Calum says with a shrug. “But yeah, definitely. Looking forward to finding out what the one in your dick feels like on my tongue.”

Ashton moans weakly. “Gimme like… half an hour.”

“No, we’re not going again today,” Calum snorts. “Gotta let your body recover properly.”

“Hey, I said this isn’t my first-”

“It’s not my first rodeo either, but it’s _our_ first rodeo and I’d be seriously uncomfortable going again today,” Calum interrupts firmly. “So no, no more sex today and definitely not that kind of sex.”

Ashton falls silent for a moment before he nods. “Okay. Can we stay here for the rest of the day, though? Don’t wanna move.”

“What, and have Luke bring us food just to make sure he’s fully traumatised by the time he goes to bed?”

“That sounds like fun.”

“It really does,” Calum muses. “No, we’re gonna have to get up for food sooner or later, or one of us has to at least, and we should probably take a shower at some point, but… yeah, other than that we can stay here.”

“Order pizza and flip a coin for who has to get up and fetch it?”

“Perfect.”

And it is. It really fucking is.


End file.
